Headlines
by LyttleSynyster
Summary: Aurora has nothing to do now that she lost in the Hoenn league. So why does Lance always show up whenn she doesn't want him to? So he can drag her along on an adventure to Sinnoh. Volkner/OC


Chapter 1

"Stormy I'm bored," I said as I walked to Celadon City.

"Rai-raichu," Stormy my Raichu agreed with me.

When you've won all of the Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn badges only to lose to the champion, it sucks and gets you down. That is why Stormy and I are walking around Kanto with nothing to do. I said I would never go home to Pallet Town again; I don't get along with my parents. Stormy and I kept walking and it wasn't long until we could see Celadon City. Stormy climbed up my shoulder since she doesn't like for people to hit her accidently. I made my way to the Pokemon Center to heal my Pokemon and to reserve a room for tonight. Stormy was fine and refused to go with Nurse Joy.

"And your name please," Nurse Joy said nicely.

"Aurora Oak," I said handing her my trainer card.

Yes, I'm Professor Oak's granddaughter, yes, Gary's my little cousin. I don't look like them, so I don't get pointed out thankfully. I have blonde hair like Daisy, but grandpa's eyes are a dead giveaway. I'm about 5'10" and my hair goes straight to my shoulders.

"I think I need a new outfit, what do you say?" I asked looking at Stormy.

"Rai," she nodded pointing at my torn jeans.

"I know jeez, come on," I said as she jumped on my shoulder.

It didn't take long to find a clothing store around here. Stormy sat with my backpack, while I tried on different outfits. She would nod or shake her head depending on what it was. I smiled at this one though. I had on a pair of jean shorts, a black t-shirt with a dark blue, blue and yellow flannel shirt unbuttoned over it.

"Well Stormy?" I asked walking out and spinning.

"Looks good, let me guess you ripped your old jeans," Lance said.

I groaned, he's beat me twice in the Kanto and Johto league. I've also helped him take down Team Rocket a few times. He was standing where Stormy was sitting, but she was in his arms as he rubbed her fur.

"It's nice to see you too Lance," I said coming out of the dressing room. I went and paid for the clothes quickly, before walking back to him. "What do you want?" I asked putting my backpack on.

"Do you know how hard you are to track down? Anyway let's go back to the Pokemon Center where we can talk in private."

I nodded taking Stormy back; she was back on my shoulder, while we walked to the Pokemon Center. Of course on the way there were gasps and heads turning at us. I even heard someone ask if we were dating, which made me shake my head. Yes, I'm 19, no I'm not dating him thank you. We went up to the room Nurse Joy gave me for the night. It was a normal bunk bed room with a bathroom. I threw my backpack on the bed and turned looking at the Dragon Master.

"What's so important if you were tracking me down?" I asked.

"Team Rocket coming back again," he said as I groaned.

"Really, you couldn't handle them."

"If only it were that easy. They teamed up with Team Galactic from Sinnoh and captured Mew in hopes to use its power to summon Sinnoh's legendary Pokemon that created the world."

"Seriously?" I asked he nodded.

"The Sinnoh tournament is about to start, so Sinnoh's champion Cynthia asked if I'd help. And you were the only one that I could think of to help, since you've helped me deal with them in the past."

"Alright I'm in, when do we leave?" I asked.

"In the morning, it's almost night; you'll be following me on your Charizard." I nodded.

"So are you splitting the room with me then?"

* * *

I yawned walking outside; tomorrow isn't supost to start until I wake up willingly. No mister impatient decides 5am is the best time.

"It takes a few hours to get there," he said when I finally got to him.

"Ok your point," I said.

"Just come on," he said and called out his Dragonite.

I called out Charry my Charizard. Charry was my first Pokemon, Stormy's second, but Charry she's always had my back. I put Stormy in my backpack since she's still asleep and climbed on Charry.

"Stay close to Dragonite, we don't know where we're going," I told her she nodded.

"Here read and catch up on everything. There's information about Team Rocket, Team Galactic and the Pokemon that we're dealing with," Lance said coming over and handing me a tablet.

"I'm barely awake," I groaned.

"You have time to wake up," he said climbing on Dragonite and taking off.

I patted Charry's side telling her to take off. This is going to be a horrible few hours.

"Lance, are we there yet," I said for the 8th time in an hour.

"Another 20 minutes ok. Jeez are you always like this?" he asked.

Stormy nodded, she had unzipped my backpack about an hour ago. She likes sleeping and the air from flying would have woke her up, that's why I put her in my backpack. I decided not to keep bugging Lance, so I stopped pestering him. Like he said 20 minutes later we were landing in front of a beautiful building. A girl about my age with long blonde hair dressed like an Umbreon was standing in front of the building.

"Hello Lance and you must be Aurora, I'm Sinnoh league champion Cynthia," she said.


End file.
